Jak and Daxter- The class 2 disaster
by DarkEcoHybrid
Summary: When Jak and Keira argue, Daxter is left to do the second class race, but what happens when his victory is short lived?
1. Chapter 1- The Class 2 disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I wish I did but I don't, they are owned by Naughty Dog. This story is purely fan made.**

 **Author Notes: This is my first fanfiction. Any comments and criticism are welcome. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you enjoyed.** **Thank you.**

Chapter 1 – The Class 2 disaster.

The smell of scorching rubber hit the Orange Lightning's small walnut coloured nose, as he dashed around the bend of the track. Adrenalin filling his system.  
This was his first time behind the wheel and he was leading the pack like the alpha wolf. He felt like racing was in his blood, like it meant to be.

As he flew towards the finish he thought about his lifelong friend. The green haired used to be mute that he met as a child all those years ago. He pictured the smile on his face knowing that his friend had gotten him that one step closer to the baron.

He came back to reality as a roar of an engine made his long ears twitch. He looked sharply to his left, to see a bald headed racer wave goodbye as he accelerated past him.

The ottsels face turned to disgust, as the wind caught his short fur. How dare he pull him from his thoughts? A smirk of determination appeared on his small furry face, as he hit the glowing turbo button next to his gloved right hand. He sailed past the fellow racer, who punched the wheel in frustration.

"This is my track Grandma!" He exclaimed as he soared over the finish line.

A sea of bodies cheered for him as they raised their arms in the air in excitement! It was as If they were forming into one person cheering.  
Daxter felt a wave of emotion overcome him! 'Did Jak see?' He thought to himself. 'Did he see that I won this for him?' Daxter obliterated the sweat from his brow as he started crawling to a stop. The adrenalin surge from the race started to decline. He had never been so hyped to race again.

All of a sudden the bald racer, who was defeated by an orange rat shot round the corner demolishing Daxter and his vehicle, sending them catapulting through the air.  
The crowd gasped in horror as Daxter's small frame slammed against the wall. A piece of metal plating skewered his abdomen, as a lake of vital crimson fluid began to form around him.

Agony quickly followed as the ottsel shrieked. His body weakening with every shaking shallow breath. As the light was suddenly engulfed into darkness….

 **Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed, I know it's a short chapter. However I just wanted to do a small opening.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Aftermath

**Author notes: Hello Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't know what to do for this chapter but it is ready at last. Please review if you enjoyed.**

Chapter 2-  
 **  
Jak's POV**

'No… Daxter…What have I done…' These were the first things that came to my traumatised head when I saw the crash. I felt my heart tear down the centre like a piece of paper being ripped apart because the user only needed one side.

I jumped up from the chilling turquoise seat of the stadium, my heart plummeted. A sense of dread consumed me. I darted down the steps that felt like a thousand. Time moved slowly as if a sloth controlled it.

As I got onto the race track that had claimed many lives, my knees buckled. I thought I was going to collapse, I ignored the feeling and continued to sprint towards the wreckage and my best friend.

Was he alive? I wasn't sure. I had seen the metal plating sticking up through his small frame. I just hope that if there was a chance that he'd fight death, that monster of an entity that terminated our loved ones. I hope he'd batter the hell out of him like a fish in a chip shop and that he'd win the fight…Only time will tell…  
Please Daxter…fight it…

 **3** **rd** **person**

"Daxter!"

A green haired teenager sprinted over to the wreckage the ottsel's grey vehicle as a cold sweat formed on his distraught face. As he neared the wreckage a 6 foot, pale woman with short dark red coloured dreadlocked hair and facial tattoos stepped in his way.

"Jak no, I'm sorry but, I cannot allow you to go any closer" She apologized, as she stopped the teen from getting past. Her face filled with agony.

The teenager known as Jak tried forcing his way past the woman. "Ashelin please, I have to see him!" Jak Exclaimed, pushing past the woman known as Ashelin.

Ashelin grabbed Jak's arm to stop him, as two men in heavily armoured crimson red suits marched over.  
Jak looked at Ashelin in plead. Hoping that she would just give up and let him see his friend. However this was not the case. He felt a sudden burst of anger, but he knew if he did not control it he would be locked up again.

He noticed that he could see his friend if he moved to the right slightly, as he stepped back and slightly to the right making Ashelin think he had excepted that he couldn't go to his friend. However she realised that is not what he was doing. His cerulean blue eyes started forming small tears as he saw his fragile friend against the hard wall of the race track, His heart sank into despair. His once tanned face now turned white like snow as the colour drained from his face.

'This is all my fault…' He thought as he collapsed…

 **Author notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would like to get a chapter up every day but when i start college again, I may have to change to one chapter per week. I know it's evil of me not to show what happened to our favorite Ottsel but i feel like i need to set up the story more before i reveal what happened but all will be revealed next chapter. I wanted to show both sides before i did anything else.**


	3. Chapter 3- Memories

**Author Notes: Here's chapter 3 everyone, sorry it's a late up, However I had two outcomes for this chapter and had to make a decision.** **Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 3- Memories

The sunlight glowed over a small village creating amazing shadows of the small maroon coloured roofed huts. The shamrock coloured grass swayed in the cool summer breeze. The golden sandy beaches consumed by the soothing azure blue ocean tide. Lemon yellow butterflies and bees drank from the summer flowers.

"Jak! Daxter!" a booming old voice exclaimed from the hut on top of a high cliff. The ground shook slightly as the birds few away.  
A small orange-haired, buck-toothed boy with red and white tunic with off-white trousers and a green-blond hair, cerulean blue eyed, and fair skinned boy walked towards the hut.  
"Oh great!" The ginger haired boy groaned, as he slumped his shoulders and bowed his head as he walked.

The green haired boy let out a faint chuckled at the friend.  
"How much you betting it's…" The ginger hair boy asked as he started mimicking the old voice "Jak, Daxter! Clean up in here! This place is a mess! How am I supposed to work in here?!" He exclaimed, pretending to hold a walking stick as he walked like his back was hurting.  
The green haired boy smiled brightly, shaking his head.

"I'm not joking Jak, Samos is a nightmare! I'm glad I don't have him as a parent or guardian!" He screamed as he threw his arms in the air. "I don't know how you put up with him! " Daxter sighed, Jak looked over at his friend to roll his eyes at him but a daunting sight caught his eye, His best friend was impaled by a metal plating, his blue eyes widened in horror as blood started gushing out of Daxter's mouth.

"It's all you fault…Jak" Daxter explained.  
'NO!' Jak thought. Then he woke up.

He was back in the underground headquarters laying on the small dirty bottom bunk bed.  
His breathing stuttered rapidly. His hands trembling from the nightmare. A cold sweat appeared on his forehead.  
His vision was clouded as he looked around 'Daxter...' He thought to himself remembering that horrendous accident.

The memories of the accident came flooding back…He remembered seeing the crash, the blinding panic that he felt in his stomach. He remembered bolting down to the track. He remembered taking that horrifying step to the right and seeing his friend in the dreadful state. The blood spewing onto the bitter ground, forming a pool vampires would love to feast upon.

He remembered the green eco sage Samos coming to the scene and checking him for any signs of survival.

He remembered Samos walking over slowly, buried in thought. Jak's heart had plunged even further into despair. He listened to the verdict from Samos, saying how his friend would survive but only if he had the appropriate treatment needed.  
They managed to get the proper treatment but Daxter still hadn't woken up from his coma. He wasn't out of the dark, evil woods yet.

 **Author notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one.**


	4. Chapter 4- Life goes on

Chapter 4 – Life goes on.

Jak looked downward at the filthy stained bunkbed beneath him. His cerulean blue eyes focused on one spot.  
Why couldn't their lives be normal like it once was? Just simple moments and memories, instead of fighting and…accidents…

He never thought for one second that when they found that warp gate that this would be what was on the other end. Jak longing wished that they could go back, to the golden sandy beaches of sentinel beach.

All he could think of was that accident, the accident that clouded his mind on repeat. The repetition of that one moment. Every minute of every day.

Everything was silent in the underground Headquarters until Jak heard heavy footsteps approaching him.

He looked over at the doorway waiting to see who was on the other side.  
Did they have news about Daxter? Was he awake? These are the thoughts that pushed the accident to the back of his head.

A dreadlocked Smokey topaz coloured haired, 6 foot 1, teal blue eyed pale man marched in.

He glanced over at Jak with concern across his face.  
"Jak, Are you okay?" He asked, which he knew was a stupid question. He started to walk over to the cerulean blue eyed boy.  
"Yeah…I'm fine..." He said as realistically as he could as he went back to looking at the bed.  
Bullshit, Torn didn't believe him one bit, Jak had been very still and silent since they got him back from the crash site. The poor boy was suffering with the thoughts swimming around his head.  
Torn knew that Jak being in this state was not good for the ongoing resistance against the Baron.  
Baron Praxis' forces were getting stronger. The underground started to have the baron's shadow looming over them. It was only a matter of time till they found the underground.

 **Torn's Pov**

As I stood looking at the green haired boy sat on one of the old bunkbeds the shadow had brought years ago for the underground fighters. It clicked that maybe…Just maybe if I gave the rookie something to take his mind off Daxter, we might be able to fight back the barons forces that would be blowing off our front door any day now.

I gradually walked over towards the bed as I sat down carefully trying not to accidently sit on Jak's legs.  
"I have something for you to do today, if you'd like to get out for a while" I explained.  
Jak's head raised as my gaze met his eyes.

"What sort of something?" Jak asked me with one eyebrow raised. I sighed as I shifted on the annoying old bed.  
"Well it's more of what Krew wanted..." I heard Jak groan quietly…He knew where this was going…  
"You know the statue you found in the sewers?" I received a nod of acknowledgement as I spoke.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked me with slight concern.  
"Well Krew wants you to escort three men, Jinx, Mog and Grim to the statue. He's heard that there are metal head movements down there and you are the best man…available at the moment…" I didn't want to admit that he was the best man we've ever had.  
He sighed, I was guessing that he was fed up with having to go in the rotten corps smelling sewers. I blame Krew for the smell.

Jak shuffled to the edge of the bed as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. I was amazed that he actually got out of bed. The only time he had got out of bed since the accident was to fight his way to see Daxter or go to the bathroom.

He sighed and said "Alright…I'll go to the sewers. Contact Jinx and tell him to meet me there." He explained as he started to head to the door. Finally. Finally we might actually knock the baron back soon.  
Only time will tell.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It took me a while to finish due to me starting back at college last week. I wanted to settle in to my course first before resuming writing.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Mission

Chapter 5- The mission

 **Jak POV**

As I stood on the piercing cold, metallic sewer elevator enclosed in a pale lime green light, my left shoulder felt so light as if a feather had only been placed upon it instead of the ottsel it had once carried.  
This was my first mission alone without my loud mouthed best friend. Two years I hadn't had him by my side, now he was gone again…  
This I was not looking forward to…

Krew's men probably didn't stand a chance against the metal heads. I only wish that I had Daxter's eyes and ears to help me out.

As the elevator came to a grinding halt, the rusted clog started to turn signalling its unlocking mechanism.  
"Quiet, here comes pretty boy!" I heard one of the men yell. 'That sounded like Jinx' I thought to myself, man I hated the nicknames.

The stench of the place hit me like a brick wall it smelt like an old hip hog had died and rotted away, the walls dripping with…I didn't even want to think about it. Oh how I wished I was back at the surface with the…lovely polluted air…

I slowly walked out the elevator to be greeted by 3 men.

The muscular and tallest of the men is Mog. A simple guy with a cowardly personality.  
It still bugs be how he seems to admire me. Most people would take that as some sort of compliment, but me…I just see it as plain creepy.

The negative, cowardly but less reckless of the bunch was Grim.  
Grim's an okay guy, however he kinda depresses me with his negative comments.  
I can relate to him for his quick temper, at least I have my reasons. Well maybe he does to. He can't tolerate stupid people.

Finally the bravest, most sarcastic and most reckless of the bunch, Jinx.  
He is the most streetwise man I have ever known in this city.  
This guy however must have a terrible set of lungs due to the cigars he is always smoking.  
Jinx is a good guy, I like him even though he is a little too sarcastic and will probably kill me with his second hand smoke.  
 **  
3** **rd** **person**

A heavy Brooklyn accent snatched Jak from his thoughts.

"About time you showed up, Krew said you'll protect us all the way to the statue!" A man with golden blond hair explained as he started walking deeper into the sewer. This man was Jinx.

The other two men followed as Jak exhaled a breath and began to follow, pulling out his morph gun and changing it to the blaster gun mod.

"I have 3 kilos of explosives strapped to my back…Great!" A man in a red helmet exclaimed sarcastically, this was Grim.

"Yeah! Why did we sign up for this" A man with a simple voice asked, this was the final of the trio Mog.  
As they all approached an elevator to go deeper into the unforgiving sewers a hefty clanking noise startled the four men.

"That sounded like a Hosehead metal head" Jinx whispered to the three other men who nodded in sync.  
"Stay close blondie" He ordered Jak.

Jak felt the need to salute and say 'Yes sir!' but he felt like Jinx would rather be spared of the sarcastic tone right now.

The elevator slowly decreased in height, the four men moved forward cautiously into the filthy mouldy walled sewers. As they turned the corner a massive beam of light came towards them.

Jak brought the scope of his gun to his eye ready to shoot. He peered around the corner to see a long necked, metal plated hosehead metal head. Jak lined up the shot with the centre of its head and fired. He watched as the metal head dropped to the icy mould ridden floor. Dead.

Jak sighed as he came out from behind cover and scouted ahead for more.  
"All clear" He shouted to the explosive trio as they ran towards him.

"You're pretty handy with that iron blondie!" Jinx exclaimed, giving Jak a pat which was more like a smack on the back as Jak's body jolted forward because of the force.  
Jak glared at Jinx in pain "Thanks…" He thought he might as well take it as a compliment as he probably wasn't going to get another one.  
"Jak's my hero!" Mog exclaimed cupping his hands together like a little girl who has just seen a cute kitten.  
Jinx rolled his eyes "Shut up Mog" He shouted annoyed at his teammate.

Jak paused for a minute thinking how creepy that sounded coming from a fully grown man.  
As they continue into the sewer, getting closer and closer to their end goal, they encountered a huge problem.  
The sewer had collapsed leaving a pile of rubble in their way.

Jak placed his gun back into his bag pack as he approached the rubble trying to prize a piece away from the others. It wouldn't budge.  
"Oh well, I guess we'll have to turn back" Said Grim, as he turned around and walked quickly in the opposite direction.

Jak glanced at Grim then back at the rubble 'This was a waste of time!' Jak thought to himself. He could have been sat at his best friends' side instead of treading through filthy sewers that smelt like Krew's bathroom after a hot spicy curry.

"Not so fast Grim, We can blow it up that will get us through!" Jinx explained as Grim stopped in his tracks, looking up at the ceiling in disappointment.

As the three men got to work this gave Jak time to check his ammo count, as Jak stood checking his ammo he wished that he could hear the wise cracking voice of his friend on his shoulder. He wondered if there was any change.

"Right back up Jakkie-Boy" The sound of a familiar blonde's voice snapped him from his thoughts once again. "Jak move or ya going to end up Krews 'Chicken' pieces" Jinx shouted, Jak backed up away from the explosives just before they were detonated.  
After the noise died down from the explosion the four men hear a familiar clanking noise but it sounded like an echo.  
"What's that?" Mog asked concerned.  
Slowly Jak looked up to see 50 glowing skull gems belonging to a herd of Hosehead metal heads.  
"Holy…" Jak started to whisper as his eyes widened and the metal heads began to drop to the floor. It was an ambush.

Jak quickly reloaded his gun and began delivering headshots left, right and centre.

He could have really used Daxter to help keep an eye out for any that snuck up on him as one had managed to sneak up on his left side and strike his side causing the green haired teen to shout in pain.  
Jak kept his cool as he kicked the metal head back and shot it straight through its skull.

As Jak continued to fire the three men hid behind him so that the creatures couldn't get to them.

As the number of dead metal head bodies began to increase Jak began to relax as he finished the last one off whilst holding his crimson blood covered side. The stinging sensation still there.

Jinx finally showing some concern walked forward to Jak looking at the teen's side.  
"That metal head got you good, you okay man?" He asked placing his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.  
"Yeah, let just finish this…" Jak sighed, walking through the now clear path as the three explosive experts followed.

As they rounded the corner a huge statue of a warrior stood proud. This statue was the statue of Mar. The founder of Haven city.  
"Finally!" Jak thought about ready to go home.  
Jak stood back and watched with crossed arms as the three men he had protected got to work, placing explosives at the base of the glorious statue.

"Alright boys, let's blow this sucker sky high!" Jinx exclaimed to Jak's horror.  
They weren't really going to blow it up….were they?  
"Wait! Who told you to…?" Jak asked as he watched them run for cover. "NO!" Jak shouted as the statue blew up into pieces.  
Jak flew backwards caught in the blast as he hit the solid wall behind him back first. Jak stood straight holding his back in pain as he looked at the head of the statue that had rolled towards him in anger.

"That's what we're looking for! The heart of Mar gem!" Jinx shouted in excitement as he picked up the artefact. "Thanks for the escort buddy, we'll take this back to Krew" He told Jak as the three professionals walked out happy with their work.

Jak sighed in disbelief, what was the point of this mission?

Jak slowly made his way back to the elevator as he winced in pain with every step.

 **Author notes: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't want to do the whole mission as I believe that would have dragged on, I thought I'd do the first encounter and the last to save time. I feel like a made the best decision in giving Jak something to do and to go on a mission without our favourite ottsel. I feel like it shows more of his character.  
This is actually 8 pages on paper to write so I thought anymore would be too much to type as it was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you enjoyed it really helps. **


	6. Chapter 6- Injured

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have been so focused on my college work, horses and another fanfiction that I haven't had time for this one. However I am back writing this fanfiction. I have missed writing it. Anyway that is all please enjoy! :)**  
Chapter 6- Injured.

Jak gradually shuffled down the freezing stone steps of the underground headquarters. He grasped his side, blood dripping from his hand and searing pain wreaked his muscular frame. His hand concealing a gaping laceration from the metal head that had struck him earlier that day.

He stumbled as he took his next painful step, he cried out in pain, his knees buckling as he used the wall to steady himself.

He placed his blood soaked hand on the wall as he breathed heavily, blood smearing down the wall as his hand dropped to his side once more.  
He felt a cough invade his throat as he raised his right hand to cover his mouth, his hands felt hot and clammy. He could feel his eyelids threatening to spill closed and let darkness take over.

He shook his head determined to stay awake. He couldn't let them find him passed out on the steps bleeding out.  
Jak made his way through the second door groaning.  
Torn stood looking at the palace blueprints in frustration when he heard the door slide open. His head snapped up, eyes widening as he saw the best fighter the underground had stumble in looking as a ghost clutching his blood drenched blue tunic.  
"Hi" Jak announced weakly trying to break the ice from the quiet and well-lit room. His legs gave way as he fell and hit the bitter cold concrete ground in pain.  
Torn rushed to his side trying to hide the concern slowly growing on his face.  
"Jak, what happened? " Torn asked while moving Jak's hand from his side. Torn looked at the deep wound on Jak's side. How long had he been hurt and making his way back to the underground bleeding out? How many times did he have to run and hide making it worse, to make sure the Krimson guards didn't get him?  
"Metal heads, we were ambushed, and one hit me. I managed to keep the others safe. I didn't realise how bad it was till I got out the sewers." Jak explained weakly trying to force his eyes to stay open and aware black around the edges of his vision. Jak winced in pain and looked at his wound. "I've had worse"

Torn shook his head in disbelief, what had this man been through in his life.

Jak suddenly got to his feet, his legs shaking like a new born foal, biting his lip to try and cope with the throbbing pain in his side. How he still going Torn thought in amazement at the man's fighting spirit. He was not willing to give up, this is what Torn liked about the undergrounds newest member.  
"How's Dax?" Jak asked breathing heavily as he stumbled towards his bed. A small layer of sweat clinging to his forehead. His vision starting to fail him.  
Torn supported the young man, as he let out a sigh, this man was unlike anyone he had ever seen. In Haven City most people thought about themselves before anyone else. This man was so different compared to the rest of the city.  
"He's doing better, you can see him later once you've been seen too." Torn explained, looking at Jak with concern. Blood still soaking the rest of his tunic.

The side of Jak's mouth lifted into a weak smile, His best friend was recovering, slowly but surely.  
Jak felt his eyelids become heavy, his breathing slowed as he fell unconscious, his mind consumed by darkness.  
Torn felt the young man go limp in his arms, a wave of fear consume his stomach like a bullet hitting him.  
"Jak?" He asked, with concern in his voice. There was no reply. He feared the worsted. He checked Jak's breathing using his dagger, his breath forming on the edge of the blade. He was alive. Torn let a sigh of relief consume him.  
'Must have passed out from blood loss' Torn thought to himself. He set Jak down onto his bed and looked at his face. His face was pale, like death warmed up.  
The undergrounds best fighter and his companion were both out of action, he could picture the Baron's forces getting closer and closer to finding the underground location.  
The future seemed to be getting darker and darker for the resistance.

 _"It's all your fault Jak!" Daxter exclaimed angrily as he glared at what he thought was his best friend.  
"No…" Jak protested, he could never hurt him.  
"You caused this!"  
"No I didn't…" _

" _I almost died because of you! You did this!" Daxter screamed.  
"I didn't mean for…I wouldn't…"  
"You wanted to kill me! Didn't you! You wanted rid of me! Admit it, you're evil, you're a monster!"  
"No!"_

Jak shot up from his bed panting, his brow covered in sweat, he felt his side beginning to burn painfully as he groaned. His vision blurred. Daxter's words hammering into his brain.

"Jak?" A quiet female voice asked, as footsteps came closer to Jak's bed.  
Jak recognised the voice as he blinked to regain clear vision and looked to his right to see a slim pale woman with green eyes and blue hair walking towards him.  
"..Keira? What are you doing here?" He asked with slight annoyance in his voice. Keira sighed as she sat down at the end of his bed looking into his eyes.

"I came…to see you and Daxter..." She admitted, Jak scoffed.  
Keira frowned she could understand that he was annoyed at her and with the events that had led up to Daxter's accident.  
"Wow, never knew you cared" Jak told her in a sarcastic tone as he looked down at his wound which has been treated and already started healing. 'Thank god for Eco channelling abilities' Jak thought to himself.  
"I care Jak, we may have argued but you and Daxter are still my best friends." Keira explained.  
"When I found out about Daxter…I wished I could have took all I said back…I never wanted for you or Daxter to get hurt" She admitted as she let out a sob.  
Jak looked up at her just in time to see her wipe tears away from her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, he had known Keira for what seemed like forever. They had grown up together, He shared so many memories with her.  
"I know..." Jak replied, she looked up at him with a weak smile as she leant forward and embraced him. Jak couldn't help but hug her back. He couldn't hold her responsible for what happened, she would never want that to happen to Daxter. She wasn't cold hearted. She wasn't a monster…unlike him.

They heard a door slide open as Torn walked through. Looking towards Jak's bed. Jak and Keira quickly released each other from their hug.  
"Jak, you're awake" Torn smiled "You recover quickly, good to know. How are you feeling?"  
Jak looked at his wound "A little sore but it's not that bad" Suddenly Jak remembered what Torn had said to him before he passed out.  
 _"How's Dax?"  
"He's doing better, you can see him later once you've been seen too."_

"Can I see Daxter? "He asked quickly, hoping Torn wouldn't deny him seeing his friend.  
Torn was surprised that Jak had remembered the conversation, the poor boy was almost out of it when they had that conversation. Torn smiled, nothing could get passed him.

"Of course." He told Jak, who instantly leaped from the filthy bunk bed eager to see his friend, but he instantly regretted it as a shooting pain hit his side as he hissed in pain. Keira jumped up in concern. Jak gave her a reassuring smile, telling her he was okay. Jak couldn't believe it he was finally able to see his best friend. He hadn't seen him since the accident. He hoped he was awake, but what would he say to him. That he was sorry? That he knew it was his fault? He had no idea what to say. Only time would tell.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. It took me a while to write but I finally finished. Please leave a review if you enjoyed and if you want to be informed when I upload a new chapter please follow and favourite this fanfiction. It means a lot and it lets me know you want more.**


	7. Chapter 7- It's the little things

**Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Again. I am having issues with internet where I live. I am trying to fix the situation so please bear with me. Anyway moaning about internet aside, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to my good friend Shadowhunting-Mischief for helping me with the title idea.**

Chapter 7- It's the little things.

Jak slowly approached the brown frail door, it looked ready to fall off its hinges at any moment. Jak sighed behind that old door was his lifelong friend. His heart pounding in his chest. He could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. His stomach dropped as a wave of sickness consumed him gathering in his stomach. He didn't understand why he was feeling incredibly nervous.

He stopped dead, doubt washing over him. If Daxter woke up he was petrified what he would say. Would he hate him? The Daxter in his head blamed him but was that just the guilt he felt swirling around his tortured mind on repeat. He couldn't think straight. The Daxter in his head repeating over and over.

 _"It's all your fault Jak!"_

 _"You caused this!"_

 _"I almost died because of you!"_

 _"You wanted to kill me didn't you? You wanted this. You wanted rid of me!"_

 _"Admit it, you're a monster!!"_

He felt a gentle and soft hang grip his hand pulling him back to reality. He looked towards the owner, It was Keira. He almost forgot she was here with him. She smiled gently, looking into his cerulean blue eyes reassuring him that everything was okay. Nothing bad would happen.

Jak suddenly felt the butterflies fly away. The sickness he felt wiped away in an instant. He sighed at the relief he felt. It felt like a massive weight lifted off his shoulders. He still felt a little nervous but he knew Daxter wouldn't blame him.

He smiled at Keira in thanks. She was there to help him through it, as she had always been since they were kids. Always inventing gadgets and vehicles to help Jak and Daxter reach their goals.

Jak reached for the door handle, pushing it down slowly. His movement stopped suddenly, he felt the butterflies and doubt beginning to return as his mind tried to take over once again. Darkness began forming in the corner of his vision. His breathing becoming more rapid. He hadn't felt like this since he was first taken and locked up in the cold and dirty cell of the fortress. He remembered the sounds of the other prisoners, screaming and sobbing. The sounds of the metallic boots the guards wore hitting the cold stone floors.

He felt Keira squeeze his hand to reassure him once more. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The darkness crawling back inside him as his vision began to clear. He's breathing settling.

He pushed he door open slowly as he breathed out.

He peered into the room. The walls as white as the clouds with damp and mould forming in each corner. What did he expect? They were underground after all.

Smooth brown stone covered the floor with a few crispy old blood splatters upon it, waiting to be cleaned up. Jak scrunched his nose up at it in disgust. It almost made him feel sick.

Placed in the middle of the room was a small dirty hospital bed, the frame work rusted from age. A musty smell filled the air making Jak want to hold his breath.

The room filled with the unsettling sound of steady beeping machine. Jak looked at the machine with one eyebrow raised, this was an indication that his best friend was still alive.

The steady rhythm began to make Jak relax. It gave him the reassurance that life was still there.

He slowly walked over, his feet felt like they were sticking to the ground beneath him. He placed his clammy hand on the old rusted bed frame as his blue eyes slowly moved to look at the small frail body of the young Ottsel who laid still within the bed. He sighed closing his eyes trying to remember the better days. Before Haven. Before the violence.

He missed Sandover Village, he wanted this to all be a nightmare. To wake up being lectured by Samos for sleeping in late and to hear Daxter sleepily groan followed by a cup hitting the door after Samos left. He missed that life, it was simple. Get woken up by a shouting Eco Sage, put up with Daxter ranting about how tired he was. Cleaning Samos' hut top to bottom, going out and fishing with the fisherman then relaxing on the sandy beaches of sentinel beach with his two best friends without a care in the world.

"Jak" Came a small voice that sounded like they smoked forty a day. Jak's eyes snapped open. Eyes fell on eyes. Jak knew those eyes far too well. He felt his heart jump in his chest. He felt a weight lifting off his shoulders.

"Daxter..." Jak asked with a sigh of relief as his eyes lit up and a small smile escaped his lips.

The frail and tired form of his friend smiled back his eyes threatening to spill closed as sleep tried to consume him once again.

Keira smiled as she began to take a step forward, she instantly stopped herself, letting the boys have their moment.

'How you feeling" Jak asked his voice breaking slightly, his nerves returning to him. He glanced over the ottsel's face, his fur matted together with blood, zoomer fuel and sweat.

"I'm fine" Daxter told his friend trying to sound his usual cocky self. Jak saw right through his lies. He knew Daxter to well. He did the exact same thing when he was sick as child. Trying to act all tough and like he felt one hundred percent, Jak always knew that wasn't the case. He felt his stomach drop once more, his friend was not fine. Guilt started washing over him again.

 _"It's your fault Jak"_ Came the little voice in his head. Jak winced at the voice returning to torture him once again.

Daxter's ears dropped as his friend looked down, Jak blamed himself for what happened. Daxter felt like his heart was being ripped apart.

"Jak" Daxter asked trying to coax his best friend out of whatever hole he threw himself in. Jak looked up at the sound of his name. "I don't blame you Jak, so stop thinking that I do" Daxter explained as Jak shook his head glancing at the floor again.

"If I hadn't left…you would be-"

"NO!" Daxter exclaimed, "It isn't your fault or Keira's, so get that outta that thick skull of yours, okay?" Jak nodded to show he understood which satisfied Daxter.

"Jak!" Came an old gruff voice outside the small room, Jak's head snapped around to the door in time to see a small old green man with tree stumps on his feet speed walk into the room using a staff for balance. Following him was what seemed to be a younger version of the old man in question. The older man was Jak's old mentor and guardian, the green sage Samos. The younger version was known as the Shadow, he was the head of the underground resistance. Who would have thought that Samos the Green Eco Sage was the head of the resistance against the Baron in his younger days. When Jak found out he was almost speechless with shock. It was not who he expected.

"The underground got word that several Krimson Blast Bots are zeroing in on the hideout here." The Shadow told Jak, confusion spread across his face. 'Blast bots?' Jak thought to himself. Samos saw the confusion on Jak's face and explained.

"They are armoured bombs which seek out targets" Jak nodded to show he understood. "If any of those Blast Bots reach this place, we're dead!" Samos exclaimed.

A sense of panic consumed the room, Jak glanced at Daxter. He had to stop them. He had already almost lost his best friend. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Ah! What are you worried about old man? You're almost dead anyway!" The shadow exclaimed turning to look at his older self.

Shock overwhelmed the older man as Jak raised his eyebrow in confusion as he watched the time twins bicker like teenage school girls.

"Well if you had taken better care of yourself I wouldn't be in the state I am now!!" Samos shouted in reply.

Jak was starting to wait for the girly cat fight and hair pulling that he had heard about but never seen.

He started to picture the men with blond hair, handbags and high heeled shoes that you see these school girls wearing. He felt himself shudder. He had just managed to traumatize himself with his own brain. 'Well done Jak' He thought to himself. He looked over at Daxter who also shuddered, Had Daxter imagined the same.

The shadow clapped his fingers together like puppets to show Samos he wasn't listening or even cared what he had to say. He turned to Jak who still looked traumatized.

"Take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout Jak, The have proximity defences so do be careful" The Shadow warned him quickly.

Keira stepped in front of Jak shocked and disgusted, Jak's eyes widened as he took a few steps back confused at the sudden movement. What was wrong with her?

"You can't expect him to do this!" Keira yelled pointing towards Jak. The shadow and Samos looking at each other in confusion. "He's hurt! Not long ago he was struggling to stand and now you want him out to defend you? Get someone else to do it" Keira explained anger filling her face.

Jak was surprised at the sudden outburst, but she was right. He still felt terrible and the Krimson Guards and Blast Bots would wear him down even more. He looked at Daxter, if he didn't do this he'd lose his friends, his current home and the rest of the people he met along the way. He didn't have much left but he was still going to fight to defend it all.

"You're right…" Jak told her, Keira looked back at him, his eyes shifting from Daxter to her "But I need to do it" Jak explained. Frustration hit Keira as she shook her head. He couldn't be serious she thought to herself.

The Shadow looked at Jak, he valued Jak more than he knew, He felt a special connection to the seventeen year old and it confused him.

"Jak's right. I'm sorry but he's the only one I can trust this mission to, Jak has proven he is fast on his feet and time is something we don't have" The Shadow explained, guilt tugging at his stomach, he didn't want to send the injured man out but Jak was the best man for the job and Jak knew it too.

Daxter felt nervous, his friend had been sent out on many missions before but this was different. He was hurt, Daxter knew Jak blamed himself. He thought doing this mission was also him trying to redeem himself. Suddenly Daxter felt his mouth open.

"No" Daxter announced quickly getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Jak you can't, if this is you wanting to redeem yourself for my accident, then there is no need." Jak shook his head quickly.

"It isn't" Jak told him Daxter's ears twitched. He wanted to believe him he really did. "I've got to go. I don't have long" Jak announced quickly before walking out the room and towards his bunk bed. He didn't want to leave Daxter but he knew Daxter was right. He quickly grabbed his brown steel toed combat boots from the side of the bed and sat down as the dirty bunk bed creaked underneath him.

He began to put his boots on when he felt eyes watching him. He looked up and to his left to see Keir stood watching him. Their eyes locked Cerulean blue with Sage green.

"You can't stop me Keira" Jak explained with a sigh as he went back to adjusting the straps on his boots.

Keira shook her head as she closed her eyes. She wished Jak was the carefree young man he used to be. She missed how relaxed he was about everything. He seemed on edge all the time now and she hated it. She missed the old Jak. The Jak, she and Daxter could sit for hours with watching the waves at the beach and the starfish slowly moving across the golden hot sand.

"I'm not going to, Just…be careful" She told him as he stood up from the old bed as it creaked due to the loss of weight and made his way towards the door slowly. Keira watched him leave as she sighed in frustration. She wished there was some way of helping him. Some way of getting them back home sooner so they could just forget about this place and go back to how they used to be.

The stairs seemed longer than usual as Jak began to climb them. Jak felt nervous but he couldn't understand why. He had never felt his way doing any mission for the underground but this one changed that.

The door slide open quickly the rays of pure sunlight hit is face. He groaned and raised his hand and to shield his eyes from the blinding light. His pupils un-dilating with the light.

"Take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout Jak!" The shadows voice sticking in his head as he ran towards the zoomer parked conveniently at the end of the alleyway.

Jak leaped onto the light blue and yellow zoomer wondering how they stayed in the air without the engine running. This was one of the things Jak had never questioned before he had been round zoomers for a while not to mention Keira's AGRAV zoomer she made just in time for him and Daxter to go on their adventure after Daxter's Dark Eco accident.

He switched the engine on the zoomer coming to life as a flame formed at the back of the zoomer. The brake flaps sprung out ready to do their job in help stop the vehicle.

Jak sighed removing the memories from his head grabbing hold of the handle bars to control the zoomer, he had to focus on the mission this one he could not fail. Not this time.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it took so long to update. However I have thought of a lot of ideas for future fanfictions while playing the games. So expect new stories to be popping up in the future. Please Favorite and follow this story to be notified when I upload a new chapter. Please leave a review it really helps get the story out there. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
